


Light of Gotham

by Gray_Skies_Rising



Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (possibly), Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Blood and Torture, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dark Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Meta, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Skies_Rising/pseuds/Gray_Skies_Rising
Summary: The Bat doesn’t kill.Robin's favorite promise.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Living in the Dawn and Dusk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735045
Comments: 14
Kudos: 363





	Light of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Blood and mentioned torture.
> 
> Dark Batfam is my ~JAM~ y’all!

Criminals learned long ago to fear the dark.

_ ‘The Bat doesn’t kill’ _ isn’t a rule but a promise.

There are, after all, worse things than death.

But now the shadow has a light that will, and has, follow him to the end of the earth.

—||—

Robin swings his legs as he sits on the crate next to the man that Batman is…  _ interrogating. _ He sighed as more blood hit the wall.

“B,”

The repetitiveness of the beating was starting to get to him. The man wasn’t even making the noises that Robin had found  _ hilarious! _ He just hung off Batman's grip on his shirt and stared blankly at them.

Robin knew he was okay, though.

Robin could see the life that ran through the criminal’s veins pulse weakly. Not weakly enough to cause him grief, but weak enough.

The man wasn’t going to last much longer if the interrogation continued.

_ The Bat doesn’t kill. _

Robin's favorite promise.

“This isn’t fun anymore.” A pout and code phrase rolled into one.

Batman dropped the man and grunted.

Behind his mask, Robin's eyes twinkled. He jumped off the crate, his boots causing a sticky  _ SPLAT  _ on the floor below.

Robin offered his hand and Batman took it, smearing blood on the green fabric. Robin didn’t care though, he just smiled.

Batman smiled a gleaming, white smile back.

—||—

There is a light in Gotham.

He’s small.

Fast.

And follows the biggest shadow there is.

Criminals may fear the dark, but now they must learn to fear the light.

They must hide in the dawn and dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, (constructive) criticism, ideas for more Dark!Batfam, or even a keysmash as a comment down below!


End file.
